Acceptance
by Light Guardian
Summary: Two unexpected people find solace and acceptance in each other. Please just read the fic my reviews suck. This is AUish


Disclaimers: Yada Yada Yada Don't Own Yada Yada Shaman King. 

Author's Note: This is an AU. I just was wondering about Hao and Anna. Hao seems to have a definite interest in Anna. Also you don't know anything about Anna's past except she is the student of Yoh's grandma in the Anime. In the manga I couldn't understand too much of what was going on so I'm just winging it. Just in case you are wondering, Hao didn't die. He just left and no one is Shaman King. The fight just got postponed. This will be a one-shot, if you read my other fics you'll realize that it's because if I have more than one chapter something comes up. The idea leaves or something comes up. (Yes sometimes it is laziness, but not always.) 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Acceptance   
By Light Guardian   
  
  
  
  
  
  


He sat there, watching her image flickering in the fire. They were the same, outcasts and misunderstood. The flames illuminated her peaches and crème complexion and her golden hair. He watched the emotionless mask she wore day in and day out. He was the only one who could see through that mask and she knew it, just as she could see through his. They were two of a kind and he knew that scared her. 

She saw it when the first met. Just as she saw it when they met all those years ago. She saw he wasn't fooled and that's when her mask began to crack. The anger was an act of desperation to hide her crying and broken self. 

He was a boy sentenced to die before he was born. Hunted down by his own family. Wronged in both life times causing a terrible pain and anguish to drive him to take retribution against the world. Blamed for reasons unknown and feared for his immense power. 

She was no different. Abandoned by her parents at birth. Scorned as a child as no one could explain her powers. Strange things always happened around her that people couldn't explain, for that she was feared and isolated. She was found by the Asakura's them understanding her magnificent power that attracted spirits and demons alike to her. Even then she was no better off for they only wanted her for their benefit. To mold her powers to their will. She knew it, as did he, but unlike him she was unwilling to believe it.   
They were two of a kind, hurt for other's fear. Punished for things they did not do. They were the only ones who could understand each other. However while Hao embraced it, she feared it. 

He needed to change that. Getting up he took a little trip to a familiar ex-inn. 

~~~ 

Anna looked out of her bedroom with an emotionless gaze. Only her eyes held her immense pain. She looked at Yoh and his friends having fun. They would never understand, they just couldn't. They never felt the intense pain she felt. They each felt their own pain, but they were still innocent to the harsh realities of life compared to her. 

She had been forsaken by all who she had ever trusted and loved. She had been burned time and time again until her heart was so scared that she doubted she could ever trust again, much less love. Sure she said that she loved Yoh, but words that fell from her lips never touched the fragments of her shattered heart. Those words beaten and ingrained into her speech, that and her power made her the perfect candidate to become the wife of the heir to the Asukura clan. Her power would be useful to get rid of Hao, the only one who stood in the way to their family. 

Whenever she looked into his eyes she saw understanding, and that scared her. She had first seen him when they were 9. Walking home she came across a smiling boy perched on a bolder looking over the city. At first she had taken him as inconsequential. That was until she saw his fire spirit. It had noticed her overwhelming power and had made its way towards her. That was when the boy turned and she saw his eyes. They mirrored her own, but while she wore a mask of indifference, he wore one of pleasantness. That was when she ran, she ran as far and as fast as her legs would take her. 

She turned her head towards a creaking of the floorboards in her room. She saw a familiar cloak that lead up to a familiar face. Only this time it was different, there were no smiles, no lies, and no mask. He looked at her in a way that made her heart ache, seeing the familiar anguish etched into another's face. 

She was about to back away until he held out his hand to her. Surprised she looked up into his eyes. They held acceptance and a promise. A slow grin spread over her face illuminating it and she accepted his hand.   


* Owari * 

Author's Note: How was it? I for Yoh/ Anna and Hao/Anna pairings. I wrote this because all those ficcies with Hao and Anna in them got me thinking. Review please. Pretty please with a UFO (instant noodles) and a Pucca on top.   



End file.
